


Замкнутые системы

by caffo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffo/pseuds/caffo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мы все здесь сумасшедшие, дорогая Алиса" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо прекрасному человечку Kuroi Takara за то, что ты есть вообще и за пендели с вычиткой в частности ^,^

Неожиданно, но до сих пор я удивительно ясно помню тот день, когда впервые тебя увидела. На улице шёл дождь, настроение всё больше уходило в минус, а потом я оглянулась – и за дальним столиком кафе, у окна, увидела тебя. Ты поразительно гармонично вписывался в окружающую действительность, настолько, что перехватило дыхание. Вот оно, Фаустовское «Остановись мгновенье, ты прекрасно». Меня попытались потянуть дальше, на улицу, а я всё стояла и смотрела на тебя. А потом ты поднял глаза. «Никогда не видела таких красивых глаз», – подумала я. – «Никогда не видела таких красивых людей». А ты всё смотрел на меня, и я улыбнулась, на этот раз – искренне. Ты едва заметно приподнял уголки губ. А потом меня всё же увели. Злости было… Я думала, что больше тебя не увижу. Я думала, что скоро исчезнешь из памяти, каким бы прекрасным видением ни был.  
Прошла неделя, а твой образ всё ещё не желал покидать мою голову. И всё больше эскизов, зарисовок с тобой, и всё больше деталей вспоминалось, и я уже не понимала действительно ли они вспоминаются, или же я их додумываю. Ты был везде: в мыслях, на бумаге, на холсте, твои портреты на стенах и в тетрадях, твой образ – в каждой мелодии. Музыка писалась особенная: немного мрачная, немного меланхоличная, ровные ритмы, она начиналась медленно и вкрадчиво, подкрадываясь на мягких лапах, чтобы потом закружить, поднять над землёй, а потом отпустить – либо полетишь, и она тебя разорвёт, не отпустит, либо разобьёшься. На попытки как-то по-другому развернуть мелодию она не реагировала, диктовала свои правила и отказывалась идти на компромиссы.  
А потом я снова встретила тебя. На том же самом месте. Ты всё так же сидел и задумчиво держал в руке чашку с кофе – я почему-то была абсолютно точно уверена, что там именно кофе – и просматривал какие-то записи. И только я вошла, ты сразу же поднял взгляд и едва заметно улыбнулся уголками губ. И вот уже через секунду я обнаружила, что стою у твоего столика, и ты помогаешь мне снять пальто, пододвигаешь мне стул, возвращаешься на своё место и пристально смотришь на меня. И я не придумала ничего лучше, чем сказать:

– Привет.

Ты мягко улыбнулся.

– Долго же тебя пришлось ждать. Я думал, ты придёшь раньше.

Боже, какой голос…

– И почему Вы такой незабываемый? – сцепив руки в замок и положив на них подбородок, улыбаясь, задумчиво тяну я, восхищённо разглядывая тебя.

– Может, потому, что это взаимно?

Мы проговорили ещё какое-то время, и теперь я с точностью могла сказать, что была просто очарована. И хотя где-то в глубине души мне почему-то казалось, что расслабляться с ним нельзя, что лучше бежать пока не поздно, но… А потом зазвонил мой телефон.

– Прости… Ой, совсем забыла! Прости, мне пора бежать!

Тень недовольства на лице, ты ловишь меня за руку и легко касаешься её губами.

– Мы ещё встретимся?

– Да?..

– Тогда…

– До скорого!

И снова звонок телефона, и я бегу, ведь уже полчаса как должна была быть совершенно в другом месте, и опоздай я ещё на столько же, то от праведного гнева меня ничего не спасёт, даже коробка любимых шоколадных конфет. И только когда я вбежала в зал для репетиций, вдруг вспомнила, что так и не спросила имя своего Прекрасного Видения. Как, впрочем, и не узнала его номер.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли как во сне. Странном, лёгко-вязком и очень быстром. Словно… словно приняла экстази, и пузырьки энергии по венам, и идеи фонтанируют, голова слегка кружится, дыхания не хватает, всё спешишь, пытаешься куда-то успеть, тебя накрывает, и ты бежишь, бежишь всё дальше, и лёгкое ощущение нереальности происходящего только подстёгивает.  
А потом я в буквальном смысле этого слова наткнулась на своё Прекрасное Видение. Всё. Стоп. Можно остановится. Как глоток воздуха после глубокого погружения.

– Осторожно, тут достаточно скользко, – говоришь ты, придерживая меня за локоть.  
– А-ага… – и снова я зависаю, и разум блаженно чист, и ни одной мысли. Снова ты. И я уже знаю, что коллекция твоих портретов сегодня снова пополнится. У тебя потрясающие глаза, знаешь?..  
– Прости?  
– Ой, мысли вслух? – неловко улыбаюсь. – Слушай, ты сейчас свободен?  
Прячешь улыбку в уголках губ.  
– Именно сейчас – да, но в ближайшие пару часов, к сожалению… Давай сделаем так: оставь мне свой номер и, – на секунду задумываешься, – в восемь вечера я тебе позвоню и точно договоримся о встрече. Согласна?  
Долго роюсь, пытаясь найти свои подобия визиток, нахожу много интересных вещей в сумке, но только не записки с номером.  
Ты вздыхаешь.  
– Диктуй, я запомню.  
– Секундочку… – прекращаю рыться в сумке и поднимаю на тебя взгляд. – Просто… понимаешь, я…  
– Не помнишь его?  
– В общем, – и тут, в боковом кармашке, среди фантиков и конфет, нахожу. С победным кличем гордо демонстрирую бумажку. – Нашла!  
Ещё один вздох – и мы прощаемся.

А вечером, ровно в восемь часов, раздаётся звонок.

***

Мы идём по улице, не сказать чтобы поздно, но уже начинает смеркаться, точнее, просто пасмурная погода плавно перетекает в вечерние сумерки. Ты настоял на том, что проводишь меня до дома, хочу я этого или нет, и всё, что мне оставалось, это продумать как можно более длинный маршрут.  
Вот только выбирая это пальто я как-то не подумала о долгих прогулках. Уже через десять минут после того как мы вышли из кафе свободно жестикулировать уже не получалось, а ещё минут через десять-пятнадцать руки начали мёрзнуть даже в карманах.  
– Замёрзла? – вдруг спрашиваешь.  
– А? Нет, – качаю головой и улыбаюсь, пытаясь незаметно спрятать руки глубже в карманы.  
Вздох.  
– Одень, – и протягиваешь мне перчатки. Недоуменно смотрю на тебя. Дёргаешь уголком губ и поясняешь: – У тебя, как я заметил, легко мёрзнут руки. При этом, я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты носила перчатки, из чего следует вполне закономерный вывод, что либо ты их постоянно забываешь, что даже для тебя маловероятно, либо же потеряла и постоянно забываешь купить новые, что более вероятно. Я прав?  
Губы расплываются в глупой улыбке, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Даже с размером угадал.  
– Спасибо, – и, приподнявшись на носочки, быстро целую тебя в щёку.  
Ты легко улыбаешься.  
– Идём дальше?

***

Со временем я перестала теряться в твоем присутствии. Был ты, и было время, которое мы проводили вместе, была твоя уверенность, моё упрямство и порой непреоборимое желание с тобой спорить, и твои эмоции, которые медленно, но верно проступали из-за маски собранности и безупречности. И это было… восхитительно. Интуиция всё больше вопила о том, что нужно бежать, но я подсела на тебя, как на самый тяжёлый наркотик, и не собиралась отказываться. Недоумевала, как ты меня терпишь, но пока ты не возражаешь против моего присутствия, я буду рядом.  
Рядом с тобой смутное состояние не-спокойствия становилось почти привычным.

***

Когда ты впервые меня поцеловал, мне казалось, что я не выдержу этого напора эмоций. Жёсткий, властный, требовательный, не допускающий неповиновения, отчаянный поцелуй. И я просто потерялась в твоих-своих эмоциях, контроль – к чёрту, всё к чёрту. Звонок.  
Твой злой взгляд.  
– К чёрту.  
– Да, – всё потом, и спорить не хочется, и я потянулась к тебе, уверенная, что эти эмоции, интонации, выражение лица я уж точно не забуду.

***

– Вот, – протягиваю тебе запакованную коробочку и едва ли не прыгаю в предвкушении.  
Ты осторожно принимаешь её и настороженно смотришь на меня.  
– Что это?  
– Открой-открой-открой, – хлопаю в ладоши и нетерпеливо подаюсь к тебе.  
– В честь чего это?  
– Ну открой, – тяну я, и ты качаешь головой, пряча улыбку в уголках губ.  
Осторожно снимаешь обёртку, открываешь крышечку и переводишь на меня удивлённый взгляд, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
– Я подумала, что они твои. Они должны быть твои и ничьи больше, – довольно наблюдаю за реакцией.  
– Запонки.  
– Именно. Как тебе?  
Качаешь головой.  
– Удивительно. Но у меня нет рубашки, с которой я мог бы их носить.  
– Не беда, я как раз знаю несколько магазинов, где можно найти что-то подходящее,– быстро поднимаюсь, готовая уже бежать, – думала сразу купить, но не была уверена, что угадаю с размером и… Не возражаешь? – растерянно и немного смущённо смотрю на тебя.  
Наигранно тяжёлый вздох и лёгкая улыбка.  
– Веди, но при одном условии.

Твоей жёсткой критике подверглись едва ли не все рубашки, которые пыталась предлагать нам консультант, всё больше проскальзывало раздражение, и, чтобы она не попала тебе под горячую руку, поблагодарив и заверив, что разберёмся, отослала на безопасное от тебя расстояние, после чего обняла тебя, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.  
– Что тебя так разозлило?  
– Не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются и так на меня смотрят.  
– Как, так? – кокетливо взглянула на тебя, но в ответ ты только бросил недовольный взгляд. – Прости. Но, знаешь, ей простительно, скорее, было бы более удивительно не пытайся она заигрывать с тобой.  
– Почему это?  
Удивлённо смотрю на тебя.  
– Ты это серьёзно?  
Недовольно хмуришься. Тянусь разгладить морщинку между бровями, но ты мотаешь головой, уходя от прикосновения. Я вздыхаю.  
– Тебе никто разве не говорил, что у тебя поразительная внешность? Одни глаза чего стоят. У тебя прекрасные глаза, никогда ни у кого таких не видела, – знаю, что у меня сейчас, должно быть, до безумия глупое выражение лица, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. – Ты достоин кисти лучшего художника, так и вижу как ты сидишь в студии, в резном кресле, либо на троне, падает мягкий свет, и художник пытается уловить и передать на холсте ту силу и уверенность, что чувствуется в каждой линии, а после художника ты выходишь в зал для приёмов, и толпа расступается перед тобой, и твои сюзерены благоговейно кланяются и только ниц не падают перед тобой, не имея сил противостоять твоей ауре, – путаюсь в словах, ассоциациях и образах, завороженно касаюсь скул, подбородка, легко касаюсь кончиками пальцев шеи, провожу по плечу, руке, легко придерживая за кисть, наклоняюсь и целую костяшки пальцев, глядя в твои потемневшие глаза.  
Над входом в магазин звенит колокольчик, и я словно выныриваю из омута, и, спохватившись, тяну тебя к рядам рубашек, до которых консультант нас довести не успела, мысленно матерясь и приказывая держать себя в руках.

– Это?  
– Считай это отплатой за то, что затащила меня в тот магазин и заставила…  
– Поняла-поняла. Но, может, что-то другое придумаешь? – строю жалостливую рожицу и заглядываю в глаза.  
– Нет. Раз уж решила разбавить мой гардероб… К тому же, я предупреждал.  
– Вы так жестоки, мессир, – театрально вздыхаю и, понурив голову и подхватив вешалку с платьем, направляюсь к раздевалкам.  
Что сказать, оно симпатичное, даже, можно сказать, красивое, – а то, как ты одним взглядом пригвоздил к месту консультанта, вышедшего было нам на встречу, так вообще заслуживает отдельного восхищения, – но ведь это платье! Которое, к тому же, безумно неудобно застёгивать.  
Я выглянула из-за за навески, быстро огляделась, и нашла тебя взглядом.  
– Пс, – шикнула я. – Взываю к тебе, о мессир!  
Ты обернулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
– Не могли бы Вы мне помочь?  
Тонко улыбаешься и церемонно кланяешься.  
– Всем, чем смогу, миледи, – и бросаешь на меня взгляд, от которого дыхание перехватывает, и мурашки по коже.  
Быстро скрываюсь за занавеской, и через несколько секунд ты присоединяешься ко мне.  
– Чем могу Вам помочь, миледи? – я стою к тебе спиной, но в зеркале вижу твоё отражение, маску спокойной вежливости на лице и тёмный смеющийся взгляд.  
– Не могу застегнуть, – повожу плечами. – Или хотя бы расстегнуть. В общем, я застряла. Я так и думала, я чувствовала, что это не самая лучшая мысль, с самого начала…  
– Не проблема, – обрываешь ты, пробегаясь пальцами по спине, отчего у меня перехватывает дыхание. – Похоже, ткань попала, – становишься на одно колено. – Не двигайся.  
– Да я и так не особо… – прикосновение губ к открытому участку кожи не даёт договорить, и ты возишься с молнией, попутно касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи, и всё ощущается настолько остро, что едва удаётся сдержать стон, но не дрожь.  
– Тш-ш, – ты медленно встаёшь, поцелуями поднимаясь всё выше, и, склонившись к шее, застёгиваешь платье и обнимаешь меня. – Хорошая девочка, – лёгкий поцелуй чуть выше, за ухом.  
И я стою с закрытыми глазами, впитывая вибрирующие нотки, плыву по волнам твоего голоса, и неважно куда он приведёт, ещё немного – и станет вообще ничего не важно, но раздаётся звонок, я тянусь к телефону, и ты перехватываешь мою руку, целуешь её, я разворачиваюсь к тебе, но тут взгляд падает на экран, и я вижу имя того, кто звонит, и наваждение спадает, второй рукой подхватываю надрывающийся телефон и, бросив что-то вроде «Прости, надо ответить», всё же отвечаю на звонок.

***

Поцелуи, лёгкие дразнящие прикосновения, от которых перехватывает дыхание и кружится голова, вытянутые над головой руки, запястья в твоём захвате – надоело красоваться царапинами? – мелькнула сначала мысль, но сейчас не до неё, ни до чего вообще, сейчас, когда так много ощущений-эмоций-тебя, где-то на краю сознания фиксируется факт того, что вибрирует телефон, на тумбочке, в кармане, в параллельной вселенной – не важно, не знаю, поцелуй у основания шеи выметает и этот факт, заставляя непроизвольно дрожать. Хватка на запястьях ослабевает, – очередной факт на периферии сознания, – холод, щелчок. Немного отстраняешься, и наваждение почти спадает, в почти-панике открываю глаза, дергаю руками, лязг короткой цепочки, вдох-выдох, пытаюсь успокоиться и не поддаваться панике, а ты смотришь на меня, зрачки почти во всю радужку, и мягко улыбаешься.  
– Снимешь? – ещё раз двигаю запястьями, мысленно прорабатывая варианты как от них освободиться.  
Наклоняешься, целуешь в уголок губ, щёку, чуть ниже уха и шепчешь, почти касаясь его губами:  
– Нет. Теперь ты от меня не сбежишь.

– А можно без этого обойтись? – с осторожностью кошусь на повязку в твоих руках.  
– Ты ведь любишь сюрпризы, нет? – хитро улыбаешься. – Доверься.  
– А что, если я скажу, что не люблю? Что предпочитаю спокойную, ровную и размеренную жизнь без неожиданностей и непредвиденных обстоятельств?  
– Сможешь поклясться в этом на своём любимом торте – принесу официальные извинения и признаю, что это было не лучшей идеей.  
– Туше, – немного нервно улыбаюсь.  
– И, если не ошибаюсь, ты проиграла мне желание. А карточные долги – дело чести.  
– Хоть подглядывать можно?.. – перестаю отходить и со смиренным видом позволяю завязать себе глаза.  
– Можно, но не получится, думаю, – аккуратно расправляешь ленту повязки, успокаивающе проводишь по волосам, берёшь меня за руку и легко её целуешь. – Только не снимай.  
Крепче обнимаешь одной рукой, второй по-прежнему держишь мою руку, и шаг вперёд – шаг назад, шаг вперёд – назад.  
– Потанцуем немного?  
– Интересно как это получится, – и по-прежнему немного страшно, но всё же любопытно как у нас получится, и смогу ли я понимать тебя без мимики, не видя глаз, получится ли полностью довериться, и попробовать определённо стоит.  
Шаг – поворот, шаг – поворот, шаг – поворот, знакомый треугольник, замечательный выбор, улыбаюсь, и ты целуешь меня в уголок губ, почти тут же отстраняясь на расстояние вытянутой руки, и я невольно сильнее цепляюсь за тебя; ты тут же притягиваешь меня к себе, сокращая расстояние между нами до минимума.  
– Неплохо получилось, согласна? – по-прежнему держишь меня за руку, крепко прижимая к себе так, что прижимаясь к твоей груди, твой голос я не только слышу, но и чувствую, и это успокаивает лучше всего, снижая уровень беспокойства до почти привычного уровня. Согласно мурлыкаю в ответ и уже было тянусь к лентам повязки, как ты перехватываешь руку. – Это ещё не всё. Идём.  
– Не думаю, что это будет удобно.  
– С твоего позволения, думать буду я, – касаешься губами виска. Становишься у меня за спиной, берёшь мои руки в свои и шепчешь: – А теперь идём. Пока прямо.  
Так, мысленно проклиная всех и вся, под твоим чутким руководством я дошла до машины. Звук блокировки дверец заставил вздрогнуть и нервно улыбнуться. Впрочем, отсутствие телефона в кармане тоже вносило свою лепту в нервозность.  
– Можно вопрос?  
– М-м?  
– А пакет мне не полагается? Телефон конфискован, повязка на глазах и везут в неизвестном направлении, тут только пакета на голове и наручников, – чтоб наверняка, – не хватает, тебе так не кажется?  
Ты на это только хмыкнул и накрыл мою руку, нервно отстукивающую ритм очередной мелодии по приборной панели, своей. В кармане твоего пиджака зазвонил мой телефон.  
– Не возражаете, если я отвечу? В конце концов, будьте милосердны, мессир, как же последнее желание?  
– Хочешь так бездарно его потратить? – немного раздражённо бросаешь ты, тут же отнимая руку и, судя по шелесту ткани, пытаясь достать телефон.  
– Ну да-а-ай, – тяну я.  
– Нет, – вибрации больше не слышно, телефон приземляется где-то сзади.  
– А вдруг было что-то важное?  
Раздражённый вздох.  
– И вообще, нечего так бросать, а если телефон разбился?  
– Выберешь себе новый когда вернёмся, – почти скучающе говоришь ты.  
– А если я не хочу новый, а то…  
– Почти приехали, – перебиваешь ты.  
Вскоре машина останавливается, и ты помогаешь мне выбраться.  
Тишина, которую нарушает только шорох листвы и пение птиц. Воздух чистый-чистый, наполненный ароматами цветов и свежести. Под ногами, кажется, мягкая трава, и безумно хочется разуться и проверить свою догадку, настолько, что балетки аккуратно отставляются в сторону, а ты, на удивление никак это не прокомментировав, насколько я могу судить, идёшь рядом, готовый в любую секунду меня поддержать. Делаю несколько шагов, после чего, радостно улыбаясь, поворачиваюсь к тебе. И только хочу что-то сказать, как чувствую, что ты подходишь ко мне, обнимаешь и говоришь:  
– А вот теперь можно и снять.  
Разворачиваюсь в твоих руках, стараясь увидеть как можно больше, и от восхищения дух захватывает. Небольшой домик с верандой недалеко от озера, вокруг лес и никого, кроме нас.  
– Это потрясающе, – и все слова растерялись на полпути, не успев оформиться, и твоя мягкая улыбка на губах и во взгляде.  
– Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
А вечером идёт дождь. Мы сидим на веранде, завернувшись в огромный тёплый плед, слушаем барабанную дробь капель по черепичной крыше и раскаты грома. А в доме разожжён камин, и мы будем петь, придумывать истории про предметы в доме и тех, кто раньше здесь жил; там ждёт нас бутылка красного вина, судьба которой – стать глинтвейном, и, кажется, я никогда не видела тебя настолько умиротворённым, как сегодня, как в те дни, что мы провели в том домике на берегу озера.

***

– Ты не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на сообщения.  
Ты стоишь передо мной, сложив руки на груди. Голос ровный, безэмоциональное лицо, только ощущения такие, что хочется сбежать как можно дальше и спрятаться, и почти страшно представить насколько права может быть интуиция. И взгляд пустой.  
– Ну, так получилось, – беззаботно улыбаюсь и пожимаю плечами.  
– Одиннадцать дней.  
– Сам понимаешь, всякое бывает.  
– Что должно произойти, чтобы быть не в состоянии взять телефон и сказать, что у тебя всё в порядке, что ты хотя бы жива?  
Градус твоей злости нарастает, внешних проявлений нет, но это каким-то образом чувствуется, и хочется обнять-успокоить, и в то же время держаться подальше, и это давит-давит-давит, кислород выжжен, и от этого голова идёт кругом.  
– Ладно-ладно, постараюсь больше так не делать, – примирительно поднимаю руки и делаю шаг к тебе, но ты взглядом пригвождаешь меня к месту.  
– Что произошло?  
– Мне было плохо.  
– Настолько, что не могла ответить?  
– Бывает, правда?  
– Разумеется, – идёшь ко мне и начинаешь обходить кругами. Сложно не начать оборачиваться и не заржать от картинки наложения на тебя образа акулы. Пока держусь. – Плохо, но не встретиться с друзьями невозможно, так?  
– Кого ты имеешь ввиду?  
– Восстановим картину: одиннадцать дней тебе было плохо, не хватает сил взять трубку, но ты самоотверженно ходишь гулять с тем твоим другом, и, похоже, с кем-то ещё. Я ничего не упустил? – голос спокойный и вкрадчивый, ты останавливаешься у меня за спиной, и до безумия хочется повернуться, а ещё лучше – убежать, но осознание того, что это будет огромной ошибкой и грандиознейшей глупостью из всех, какие я совершала, не дают этого сделать.  
– Плохо ведь тоже по-разному бывает, – снова пожимаю плечами. – Вот скажи, тебе не бывает плохо от правильности? – всё же разворачиваюсь и в упор смотрю на тебя. – От твоей работы? Для тебя нормально постоянно быть только с одними и теми же людьми, с очень маленькой кучкой людей? На тебя это никогда не давит?  
– А он на тебя не давит.  
– А ты что, ревнуешь? – разглаживаю складочки рубашки на груди и поднимаю на тебя хитрый взгляд.  
– Нет.  
– Так какого чёрта ты тогда тут устроил?! – не выдерживаю этого спокойного тона и напряжения, которое только что разрядами не проскакивает, а голова всё больше кружится. – Не надо меня на поводок садить! С какой вообще радости я должна перед тобой оправдываться?!  
– Действительно, – холодный взгляд – и ты разворачиваешься и уходишь.  
И только через несколько минут, когда грудь уже не сжимает тисками от страха, и падать в обморок уже становится не актуальным, я понимаю _что_ наговорила. Тяжело оседаю на лавочку и запускаю руки в волосы. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, когда уже научусь следить за языком? Собраться. Рывком поднимаюсь и оглядываюсь. Что-то делать, куда-то бежать, всё, что угодно, но не отпускать тебя. Не упустить. Бегу в том направлении куда, предположительно, ты ушёл, но тебя нигде не видно, пробегаю несколько кварталов – ни следа, параллельно пытаюсь тебе дозвониться, но в ответ только долгие гудки, отправляю сообщения, ни на что особо не надеясь, добегаю до твоего дома, пытаюсь дозвониться в дверь, но не похоже, чтобы ты там был, идиотка, сама виновата, ждать здесь? скорее бессмысленно, ещё больше разозлиться может, сбегать к себе за ключами, – какого чёрта забыла их, – может?.. ещё хуже, но… Выдох. Вдох-выдох. Надо всё исправить, пока не поздно. Ещё несколько раз пытаюсь дозвониться, всё так же стоя возле двери, после чего разворачиваюсь и иду к себе, приводить мысли в порядок.

***

Голова почти ясная, но на ногах стоять невозможно. Идеальное состояние… А теперь, пожалуй, можно идти к тебе со своими пьяными признаниями.  
Шатаясь, загружаюсь в такси, диктую адрес и откидываюсь на сидение, обдумывая план действий. Мысли путаются, перетекают одна в другую, образуя новые цвета и узоры, складываются карточными домиками, и карты всё падают, утягивают за собой, за Белым Кроликом, и время бежит и течёт по всем поверхностям, тяжёлые капли падают на пол, медленно заполняют комнату, и не сбежать, и километры воды, и воздуха всё меньше, и…

– Девушка, просыпайтесь, уже приехали.

И только сейчас понимаю, что заснула. Сердце бешено колотится, и кажется, что руки трясутся – хотя если проверить, окажется, что это не так. Секунда на осознание где я и что здесь делаю – и, расплатившись и поблагодарив водителя, вылетаю из машины, едва не упав несколько раз. Вдох-выдох. Вдох – выдох.

Вперёд за Белым Кроликом.

Набираю твой номер. «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится…». Чёрт. Ладно. Я пьяная, мне можно.

Поднимаюсь к тебе, звоню в дверь. Никаких признаков жизни.

– Пожалуйста, нам надо поговорить. Я знаю, что ты дома, – тихо говорю я; пробный камешек, шансов мало, но попытаться можно.

– Я идиотка и бездушная скотина, – в глубине квартиры что-то согласно звякает, и я стучу в дверь. Не дождавшись реакции, продолжаю, – А ещё я трусливая сволочь, знаешь же? Чуть испугаюсь – сразу мозги отключаются, и рефлекторно пытаюсь распушить перья и ужалить побольнее. Говорю много чего такого, что на самом деле не думаю, а потом разгребаю. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

– Нечему отключаться. Зачем ты пришла? – дверь резко открывается, так что едва не падаю прямо на тебя, но всё же держусь на ногах, мысленно отмечая маленькую победу.

– Хотела, чтобы ты знал.

– Всё сказала? – всё так же держишь руку на двери, и до дрожи в коленях страшно, что сейчас захлопнешь её – и всё закончится.

– Чтобы ты знал, что ты – самое прекрасное, что когда-либо было в моей жизни. Что бы я ни говорила, может, в это сложно поверить – но это так. Ты невероятно мне дорог. Настолько, что это почти страшно. Я задыхаюсь без тебя, но и с тобой мне порой не хватает воздуха, но плевать, без тебя намного хуже, так я могу вывернуться, что-то придумать, а без тебя ничего не помогает, и когда я это поняла, стало действительно страшно, а ещё интересно: сколько я протяну без тебя. Это было похоже на ломку. Плохо морально и физически. Как видишь, больше одиннадцати дней не выдержала. Не хотелось терять тебя из-за своего глупого страха. Ну или хотя бы чтобы ты знал. Вот теперь – всё.

Вот теперь – всё. Я свой ход сделала. Не знаю как это будет на языке твоих любимых шахмат, но свои карты я вскрыла. Теперь твой ход.

– Идиотка, – качаешь головой, отступаешь к стене, и, скрестив, руки на груди, кивком предлагаешь мне пройти.

***

– …а потом… Ой, смотри какие шарики! – мимо проходит кто-то с огромной гроздью разноцветных гелиевых шариков, и это настолько красиво, что не показать невозможно, хочется, чтобы и ты это видел, подарить тебе как можно больше эмоций и впечатлений, чаще видеть твою улыбку, и реже – хмурую складочку между бровями. Чтобы ты хоть немного отдохнул от того, что надо и правильно. Чтобы попытался не вычислять, а чувствовать. Забегаю перед тобой и теперь иду спиной вперёд, держа в поле зрения и твоё лицо, и удаляющиеся шарики. – Правда замечательные?  
Вздох.  
– Какой в этом смысл? – ну вот, уже раздражаешься.  
– В шариках? Ну… красиво же, нет? А ещё, если вдохнуть гелий, такой прикольный голос получается, – представляю, как бы ты говорил подобным голосом, и не могу сдержать смеха. – Знаешь, а тебе ты пошло.  
– Глупость, – фыркаешь.  
– Разумеется, это ведь предлагаю я, само Воплощение Глупости! – делаю книксен и бросаю на тебя хитрый взгляд, надеясь как обычно каким-нибудь мини-представлением отвлечь тебя от мрачных мыслей.  
Помогает слабо, но я рада уже и этому. Беру тебя за руку, прижимаюсь к тебе, и ты всё же обнимаешь меня свободной рукой. Всё, можно выдохнуть; тучка прошла мимо. Ты вздыхаешь и начинаешь ровным голосом мне что-то рассказывать, но слишком близко, слишком много эмоций и тебя, я растворяюсь в твоём голосе, и трудно дышать, пытаюсь понять что ты говоришь, но слышу только звуки твоей речи, и никаких слов, и это так похоже на музыку, что…  
– Давай потанцуем, – говорю я, слегка от тебя отстранившись.  
Ты едва заметно хмуришься, – наверное, я всё же перебила тебя, – вздыхаешь и прячешь улыбку в уголках губ.  
– Но нет музыки.  
– Ну хочешь, я напою мелодию? – уже перебираю в уме подходящую, как вдруг вспоминаю. По-прежнему держа тебя за руку, едва не бегу, чуть не перебегаю дорогу на красный свет, но ты перехватываешь меня и вопросительно на меня смотришь. – Нет-нет-нет, мы скоро придём и всё увидишь, – хочется прыгать и хлопать в ладоши, но нужно немного подождать.  
– И всё же.  
– Нет, скоро сам увидишь.  
– Не увижу, потому что не пойду.  
Беру твои руки в свои и смотрю на тебя уверенным взглядом.  
– Попробуй мне довериться. У тебя есть причины мне не доверять?  
Ты вздыхаешь и что-то едва слышно бормочешь, и я краем уха улавливаю только «…много причин не…», но загорается зелёный, и я, по-прежнему крепко держа тебя за руку, быстро иду дальше.  
А потом мы ещё долго танцевали на площади под вальсы уличных музыкантов. Ты улыбался, и я не могла отвести от тебя взгляд. Последние аккорды – и ты кланяешься, галантно целуя мне руку, а я приседаю в реверансе. Раздаются редкие аплодисменты, я делаю реверанс для небольшой собравшейся публики, поднимаю взгляд на тебя, намекая, чтобы и ты поблагодарил за внимание, но ты только фыркаешь, всё так же мягко улыбаешься и не сводишь с меня глаз. И тут я краем глаза замечаю какое-то движение, разворачиваюсь – и с радостными воплями несусь к старому другу, бросаясь ему на шею. Он смеётся, подхватывает меня и кружит.  
– Давно не виделись, мелочь.  
– Сам козявка, прячешься от меня! – отцепляюсь от шеи и показательно дуюсь. Он только смеётся, приобнимает одной рукой и растрёпывает мне волосы. – Эй! Только причёску порушил!  
– Причёску! Винд-стайлинг?  
– Именно! – гордо вскидываю голову. – И вообще…  
– Это что, твой новый парень? – обрывает он, взглядом указывая на тебя.  
– Это моё прекрасное видение, – расплываюсь в улыбке. – Ой!  
– Беги уже к нему, а то он так смотрит, что я за неотделимость своей головы опасаюсь – откусит же.  
– Взглядом.  
– Ну да, – пожимает плечами.  
Я смеюсь, бегу обратно к тебе, разворачиваюсь снова к нему и на бегу кричу:  
– Попробуешь опять надолго исчезнуть – сама тебе что-то откушу!  
Меня перехватывают чьи-то руки, и я уже почти готова ударить, как чувствую запах знакомого одеколона и расслабляюсь в твоих руках, запрокидывая голову, всматриваясь в твоё лицо.  
– Кто это? – голос ровный, ты смотришь в его сторону, и он салютует нам, разворачивается и идёт в другом направлении.  
– Это? А, друг, – пожимаю плечами. Объятие становится крепче, и я немного неуютно ёжусь. Всё же разворачиваюсь к тебе лицом в кольце твоих рук и осторожно скребу ногтями тебя по плечу. – Эй, хватит уже провожать его взглядом, а то я такими темпами ревновать начну.  
Ты переводишь на меня тяжёлый взгляд, я улыбаюсь и пытаюсь прогнать смутное неприятное ощущение.  
– Что?  
– Идём уже, что стоять тут, говорю.

***

Боль в слишком сильно сжатых запястьях, поцелуи-укусы, почти больно, почти до крови, всё же прокусываешь кожу на ключице, – неудобно ведь, почему не шея? – мелькает мысль, – и ты немного отстраняешься. Смотришь тёмным горящим взглядом, почти невесомо касаешься кончиками пальцев следов от укусов, чувствую, как кровоточит прокушенная кожа, и маленькие капли крови скатываются ниже, но ты ловишь их губами, после чего легко целуешь меня в уголок губ. Невольно облизываюсь.  
– Замечательный вкус, не так ли? – и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, ты слизываешь с раны кровь. Зрелище завораживающее в своей неправильности, страсти и безумии. И хочется зажмуриться – и смотреть-смотреть-смотреть, затаив дыхание, всем телом впитывать твои эмоции, твои злость-нежность-привязанность с толикой одержимости, пить их с твоих пальцев и губ, раствориться в них, навсегда забрать себе и сохранить частичку тебя такого.  
Почти вывихиваю запястья, но слегка глажу и царапаю твою руку, и ты меня отпускаешь, снова легко целуешь, едва касаясь моих губ своими, но теперь уже я кусаю тебя за нижнюю губу, углубляю поцелуй, пытаюсь передать свой восторг-восхищение-зависимость, царапаю, впиваюсь ногтями в плечи, спину, руки, сильно, до крови, отплачивая за каждый укус-засос-синяк, требуя ещё, требуя всё, что ты только можешь мне дать и больше. Обоюдное поглощение. Почти страшно исчезнуть-раствориться-саморазрушиться- _заставить себя уничтожить_ , не суметь вовремя остановить(ся?), но всё к чёрту, всё потом, а сейчас – только голые эмоции и чистая страсть, удовольствие на грани боли и восторг на грани потери сознания.  
«Безумие», – неправильное слово, но оно первым приходит на ум.  
И ладно. Пока ты рядом – не страшно.

***

Комната залита особым светом раннего утра, на улице почти нет ни людей, ни машин. Ты лежишь рядом, хмуришься даже во сне и всё так же крепко обнимаешь меня.  
«Счастье», – не совсем то слово, но где-то невероятно близко.  
Максимально осторожно выскальзываю из-под твоей руки и на носочках бреду на кухню. Хочется порадовать тебя с утра. Выходной, спешить некуда, но твёрдая уверенность, что через час-полтора ты проснёшься, позволяет приблизительно прикинуть варианты меню на утро. Но сначала – кофе. И если ты предпочитаешь кофеварки, я всё же не могу отказать себе в некоторой ритуальности. Пафосно размолола зёрна на кофемолке, которая стоит здесь специально для меня (сестра-близнец той, что находится на полочке над плитой в моей собственной кухне, покупал сразу парой), выставила батарею специй, а дальше – джезва, медленный огонь и алхимия счастья. Густая пенка, крепкий в горечь кофе, такой, что невольно кривишься и передёргиваешь плечами, одон кубик сахара, и никакого молока – и-де-аль-но.  
– По-прежнему таскаешь мои рубашки?  
– Ч-чёрт! – от неожиданности дергаюсь и мало того, что едва не проливаю на себя только снятый с огня кофе, так ещё и, отшатнувшись, впечатываюсь локтем в барную стойку. Не спорю, интересное решение, но до чего же порой я неудачно на неё натыкаюсь!  
Ты с мягкой улыбкой и смеющимися глазами смотришь на меня, забираешь из рук чашку с кофе, отставляешь, и, осторожно приподняв руку и закатав рукав рубашки, легко целуешь ушибленный локоть.  
– Меньше болит? – одной рукой обнимаешь меня, другой снова берёшь чашку с кофе, наученный горьким опытом, осторожно принюхиваешься, после чего довольно хмыкаешь и делаешь маленький глоток.  
– Тебе по-прежнему нравится меня вгонять в ступор? – недоумённо хлопаю глазами.  
– Чем же на этот раз? – хитро смотришь на меня из-за чашки.  
– И вообще, ты должен был ещё спать. А ну марш в постель! – всё же самую малость жалко, что завтрака в постель устроить не удалось. Романтично же, вроде как. Наверное. В любом случае, посмеялись бы вместе.  
– Кофе на этот раз замечательный, будет жаль, если он остынет.  
– Чашку с собой – и марш в кровать, – скрещиваю руки на груди и показательно сурово хмурюсь. С трудом удаётся не смеяться, но пока держусь.  
– И оставить кухню на твоё растерзание? Предпочитаю кошмары не в это время суток.  
– Не разнесу же я её, – легко пожимая плечами.  
Скептический взгляд.  
– Что?  
Крепче обнимаешь меня и тихо смеёшься в макушку.  
– Откуда такая гиперактивность с утра?  
– Давай куда-нибудь отправимся, а?  
– И куда ты хочешь на этот раз? Зоопарк? Просто за каким-нибудь особым мороженным отправиться, которое продаётся на другом конце города, пешком? Дельфинарий? Сорваться в Коста-Рику спасать черепах? Или настроение больше для сафари? Отправиться в Индию преподавателями-волонтёрами?  
– Эй, это было всего один раз! И почему Индия?  
– Мне хватило, – ну вот, опять хмуришься. Знаю, виновата, наверное, стоило всё же раньше предупредить, но как-то так всё получилось, что… Пробегаюсь пальцами по твоим бокам – жаль, что щекотки не боишься, – и улыбаюсь.  
– Могу повторить торжественное обещание сообщать обо всём заранее, – по крайней мере, пытаться. – Но вообще, я думала предложить немного другое, весьма любопытное и увлекательное, причём, особо далеко никуда не нужно будет направляться. Не думаю, что там будет особо людно, но, в любом случае, довольно интересно.  
Звук входящего звонка, – м-да, не повезло бы кому-то, если бы мы ещё спали, и какого вчера беззвучный не включила? – я тянусь за телефоном, но ты перехватываешь мою руку.  
– Согласен. Но телефон оставляешь либо дома, либо отдаёшь его мне, – хмуришься, в голосе явственно скользит раздражение, я крепче прижимаюсь к тебе и удобнее устраиваюсь в объятиях.  
– Жестокий ты человек. Договорились.  
Звонок прекратился, и снова повисли тишина, которую нарушают только шелест листьев и щебетанье птиц за окном. Вздыхаешь, запускаешь руку в мои волосы и успокаивающе перебираешь пряди, немного массируя. Звук входящего сообщения, ну и славно, всё потом, продолжаешь массировать, легко касаешься губами виска, и я разве что не мурлычу, наслаждаясь этими прикосновениями.  
Всё же, порой утро бывает действительно добрым.

***

– Прости, можно вопрос?  
– Какое вступление, мне начинать бояться?  
– Я серьёзно, – нервно проводит рукой по волосам, – ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что то, что между вами происходит – это не нормально?  
– У меня с понятием нормы всегда были довольно… натянутые отношения, сам понимаешь, – прячу улыбку за стаканчиком с кофе. Солнце, парк и приятная компания – замечательное сочетание.  
– Значит, не понимаешь, – обречённо вздыхает и, отставив подальше стаканчик, берёт мои руки в свои. – Знаешь, как это называется?  
– Знаю. И не стоит ставить мне диагнозы, я свои прекрасно знаю.  
– Не злись, я просто… – резко замолкает, напряжённо глядя в район левой ключицы. Я опускаю взгляд и тут понимаю, что шарфик сбился, открывая обзор на укус. Невозмутимо поправляю шарф, и он поднимает на меня взгляд. – Это ведь он?  
– Уточни вопрос, будь добр, слишком расплывчатая формулировка.  
– Это ведь он тебя…  
– Какой интерес к нашей личной жизни, но, прости, такими пикантными подробностями я всё же делиться не буду.  
– Это совсем…  
– Да-да, ненормально, я знаю. Это всё? – порываюсь встать, но он тянет меня за руку, и, притянув себе на колени, крепко обнимает, не давая вырваться.  
– Глупая. Я просто беспокоюсь о тебе, кто знает что у него на уме, что он может сделать, постоянные засосы, синяки, теперь эти укусы...  
– Он не причинит мне вреда, – обрываю и устраиваюсь в объятиях поудобнее. – Не стоит так волноваться.  
Он тяжело вздыхает и ослабляет хватку.  
– И всё же. Будет что-то не так – пожалуйста, послушай совета, беги. И знай, ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться.  
– Угу.

***

– Ты принадлежишь мне. Ты моя. И не смей забывать об этом, – голос всё такой же ровный, взгляд пустой, и это пугает много больше хватки на шее или взрыва эмоций до этого. Лицо то же, голос тот же – человек другой.  
Пальцы сильнее сжимаются на шее, притягиваешь к себе, зло целуя, выжигая последний кислород, и я наконец теряю сознание.  
Если верить часам, пришла в себя спустя почти час. Я лежу на кровати, заботливо укрытая пледом. Интуиция говорит, что в квартире больше никого нет, но не проверить невозможно. И что делать, если ты всё же здесь? Бездумно с силой провожу ногтями по поджившему укусу на ключице. Не знаю-не знаю-не знаю… Предвкушая подкатывающую истерику, иду на кухню приготовить кофе, в надежде не сорваться здесь и сейчас. Где-то надрывается телефон, но я настолько не уверена в том, что голос не подведёт, что игнорирую гитарные риффы. Плещу в лицо холодной водой из-под крана, стараясь взять себя в руки, а обернувшись, натыкаюсь взглядом на кусок любимого торта на стойке, накрытый колпаком.  
Не успела я с кофе…  
Из-за смеха едва удаётся дышать, до слёз, ноги не держат, и я стекаю на пол, продолжая смеяться, и никак не могу остановиться. Торт. Это настолько…трогательно, особенно сейчас. Вскоре на смех больше не хватает ни сил, ни дыхания, и остаются только тихие всхлипы и судорожные вдохи, когда взгляд останавливается на фотографиях на стене. Есть несколько, где мы вдвоём, но в основном – где я одна, когда ты меня фотографировал. Дурачусь на камеру, прячусь за облачком сладкой ваты, играю Цезаря, пафосно завернувшись в подстилку для пикника, с венком из жёлтых одуванчиков на голове (невольно улыбаюсь, вспомнив как я потом уламывала тебя на пару фото в ней), несколько снимков, когда я не знала, что ты меня фотографируешь. Почти успокаивает. У меня – твои портреты, у тебя – фотографии. Мелькнула заманчивая мысль сбежать пока тебя нет, – и чёрт тебя знает, когда вернёшься, – замок пружинный, достаточно будет хлопнуть дверью. И всё. Никаких психически нестабильных, но прекрасных личностей с их правильностью, выверенностью, логичностью и алогизмами, планами, вспышками темперамента и эмоциональной скупостью, контролем и собственничеством. Вот так просто: сбежать, оставить ключи на тумбочке – и всё.

Кофе уже почти готов, когда хлопает входная дверь.  
Рука на ручке джезвы совсем не дрожит, когда ты заходишь на кухню и застываешь, поражённо глядя на меня. Ну, свет не включала, почти бесшумно работает вытяжка, отчего по квартире запах кофе особо не распространяется, – удивление вполне закономерно. Нервно дёргаю уголком губ, поймав себя на подобной мысли. Заразилась.  
– Ты как раз вовремя, подай, пожалуйста, чашки, а? – улыбаюсь тебе, несколько раз проведя джезвой над огнём.  
Ты в несколько шагов преодолеваешь расстояние между нами и заключаешь меня в объятия. Хочется многое сказать, объяснить, накричать от переизбытка чувств или успокоить тебя, но вместо этого я только выключаю газ, отставляю подальше джезву и разворачиваюсь в кольце твоих рук, обнимая тебя в ответ.  
– Беги, пока можешь, спрячься, чтобы я тебя не нашёл, – сбивчиво лихорадочным шёпотом.  
– Угу, – киваю, удобнее устраиваясь в твоих объятиях, но ты немного отстраняешь меня. Никогда не видела тебя настолько взволнованным.  
– Я серьёзно. Я… я порой плохо себя контролирую, – да уж заметила, – а сегодня…  
– А я спорю с мысленными голосами, и вообще порой мне кажется, что я плохо играю саму себя, – пожимаю плечами. – Мы друг друга стоим.  
Ты надтреснуто смеёшься, снова притягиваешь меня к себе, зарываешься рукой в волосы, покрываешь лёгкими поцелуями лицо, и шепчешь, опаляя ухо дыханием:  
– Я ведь люблю тебя… так люблю, что однажды не смогу остановиться. И буду сидеть с твоим остывающим трупом на руках…  
– Любишь? – коротко целую в щёку, обрывая твой поток сознания. – Вот и хорошо, что ты маешься этим не в одиночку.  
Хочется толкнуть пафосную речь, выразить словами всё, что чувствую, и чтобы ты не мог опять списать всё на то, что я пьяна, но позже, всё позже.  
Любовь – всё равно что смерть.  
«Я вижу чёрный свет».  
Приговор окончателен и обжалованию не подлежит.  
Два идиота.

***

Где-то совсем близко слышится звук гремящих цепей.  
И от нехватки кислорода безумно кружится голова.


	2. Chapter 2

Ты идёшь по узкому парапету, периодически взмахивая руками в попытке удержать равновесие и порой разворачиваешься на месте или пытаешься вальсировать, едва не падая с него. Смеёшься, рассказываешь о новых выставках, недавно открывшейся кондитерской, делишься соображениями по поводу того, как ещё можно было бы использовать помимо прямого назначения робот Да Винчи, и всё это почти одновременно, перескакивая с темы на тему, обрывая себя на полуслове или, после некоторых моих комментариев, делая красивые стройные логические выкладки. И тогда ты словно подбираешься, движения становятся более плавными, походка более ровной, меняется даже голос, умеряя свою экспрессивность и становясь чуть ниже и более глубоким. Такие соскальзывания и кардинальные изменения обескураживают, нервируют, раздражают… интригуют.  
По-моему, я начинаю заражаться безумием.  
Парапет закончился, и я подал тебе руку. Ты легко спрыгнула, и, восторженно выдохнув «Хочу…» и мигом потеряв всю сдержанность, потянула меня к тележке со сладкой ватой, так и не выпустив руки.

***

Когда впервые за весь день от тебя не пришло ни одного сообщения, было довольно… странное ощущение. Не думал, что настолько успел привыкнуть к тому, что в любой момент дня или ночи может прийти смс, где ты делишься цитатами из книг, статей, разговоров, пересказываешь отрывки из разговоров прохожих и то, как они удачно подошли под твои мысли, присылаешь краткий обзор дня – «цитату дня», как ты это называешь, или же делишься мыслями, которые, чтобы не обижать, можно назвать «полётом мысли непризнанного гения». Вопросы, которые вгоняют в ступор своей бессмысленностью или абсурдностью и резкий переход от них к делам насущным либо высшим материям. Бессистемные неожиданные ремарки, которые часто не зависят от только что обсуждаемой темы. А сегодня – ничего. К вечеру смутное беспокойство переросло в настоящую тревогу. На звонки ты не отвечала. Ни на первый, ни на седьмой. Может ты опять во что-то влезла, возможно, тебе нужна помощь, может с тобой что-то случилось. Или, может, тебе просто надоело, и ты решила таким образом избавиться от меня. Откладываю телефон подальше. Забыть, как очередной бессмысленный факт биографии, пожать плечами и побежать дальше. Насколько я понял, вполне в твоём духе. Ноющая, тупая всепоглощающая злость, когда хочется либо убить, либо убиться. Воздуха не хватает, на грудь словно что-то давит, цепляясь за стены вываливаюсь на балкон, судорожно оттягивая ворот футболки, пытаюсь успокоиться и выдохнуть наконец, чёрт возьми. Солнечный луг вызывает очередной прилив злости, слишком много света-цвета-тебя, и я изо всех сил бью кулаком в стену. Боль немного отрезвляет, и в то же время приходит следующий образ – ледяная пустыня и метель. Холод. Скручивает приступом судорожного кашля, но вскоре дыхание выравнивается, тяжесть исчезает, а рука по-прежнему болит и кровоточит.  
Когда сидел и обрабатывал сбитые в хлам костяшки, в голове не было ни одной мысли. Пусто и стерильно. Разве что одна: бинтовать придётся до кисти, меньше вопросов будет.  
Прошло ещё два дня, и от тебя опять как ни в чём не бывало начали приходить сообщения. Несколько неотвеченных сообщений спустя ты предложила встретиться. А смысл?..  
Когда на следующий день я пришёл на оговорённое место встречи, ты была уже там и, улыбаясь, разговаривала с кем-то по телефону. Заметив же меня, тут же свернула разговор и, размахивая руками, побежала ко мне, на ходу начав что-то рассказывать.  
– Ты не отвечала на звонки, – обрываю. Ты замолкаешь и растерянно смотришь на меня.  
– Ты злишься? – и улыбаешься, чёрт возьми, улыбаешься! Вздыхаешь и пытаешься меня обнять. – Со мной порой такое бывает. То забываю вовремя счёт пополнить, то просто злюсь на что-то и не хочу ни на ком срываться. Мне жаль, что так получилось, и что это тебя расстроило, – несчастные глаза, бровки домиком и никакой улыбки – настоящая показательная картина раскаяния.  
– Не поступай так больше, – боже, как с ребёнком разговаривать приходится. – Хотя бы предупреждай.  
– Обещать не могу, – и снова улыбка, но почти сразу спохватываешься и возвращаешь на лицо прежнее выражение. – Я постараюсь.

***

– А быстрее? – ты неотрывно смотришь на меня любопытным взглядом, отчего невольно тянет улыбнуться, а настроение неумолимо ползёт вверх, нетерпеливо ёрзаешь и краем глаза поглядываешь на показания приборов. – Сколько из неё вообще можно выжать?  
– Уверяли, что на 210 км/час будет ездить уверенно, – твои глаза загораются нездоровым энтузиазмом, – но мы с такой скоростью ездить не будем.  
– Почему? А хоть немного меньше? Хотя бы 120?  
– Посмотрим на знаки. Что видим? Так что, уж извини, нет.  
– Ну-у, так не интересно, – тянешь ты и, устроившись поудобнее, откидываешь голову на подголовник. И почти тут же снова вскакиваешь. – А ведь на магистрали нет таких жёстких рамок, так?  
Порой, вот как, например, сейчас, я почти жалею, что пытался что-то тебе объяснять и чему-то учить.  
– Если помнишь, я предложил отвезти тебя домой. Предложения продемонстрировать гоночные возможности машины не было.  
– Но ведь предложил же. Только не говори, что уже жалеешь, – последнюю фразу ты уже бормочешь, растеряв весь энтузиазм и вновь откидываясь на сидение. – Ладно, не важно, – улыбаешься и тянешься к телефону, и вот уже на смену почти хорошему настроению приходит раздражение. С первых же встреч возненавидел эту твою привычку отвлекаться на кого угодно, на что угодно.  
Хочешь скорости? Что ж…  
Какое-то время едем в тишине: я мысленно выстраиваю маршрут, а ты слишком увлечена перепиской с кем-то, чтобы отвлекаться на ещё одну беседу. Азартно набираешь сообщение, улыбаешься, прикусив губу, и, казалось, настолько поглощена процессом, что не обращаешь внимания на окружающую обстановку. Ещё через несколько поворотов всё же отрываешься от экрана и удивлённо оглядываешь пейзаж.  
– Ой, а где это мы? Какие интересные дома! – вертишься, пытаясь разглядеть как можно больше.  
– Просто решил, что лучше будет поехать другой дорогой, – не думаю, что тебе нужны объяснения, и всё же.  
Новым сообщением светится экран телефона, но ты слишком здесь-и-сейчас, чтобы отвлекаться, и от этого в груди разливается глухое удовлетворение. Не отвлекайся, не ускользай, _будь со мной_.  
Постепенно увеличиваю скорость, и ты, уже не успевая следить за сменой пейзажей, немного удивлённо и с любопытством смотришь то на меня, то на спидометр.  
– На этом отрезке нет фоторегистраторов, – поясняю, и ты предвкушающе улыбаешься, а глаза загораются азартом.  
– Что ж, не буду Вас отвлекать, господин пилот, – невольно улыбаюсь, а ты расслабленно откидываешься на сидение, продолжая бросать любопытно-азартные взгляды.  
Идём почти на максимальной, и так же, не сбавляя скорости, точно вписываюсь в поворот, почти сразу за ним – второй, немного сбавляю на извилистом участке дороги, после чего плавно сбавляю скорость до разрешённых значений.  
– Ты псих, – выдыхаешь ты, и от восхищения в голосе и глазах перехватывает дыхание. – Повторишь как-то?  
Фыркаю и не могу сдержать улыбку.  
– Посмотрим.

***

– Слушай, может, хотя бы когда не на работе снимешь галстук? Мне, конечно, нравятся мужчины в галстуках, но не стоит лишний раз меня провоцировать.  
Смеёшься; а что если?..  
Медленно развязываю узел галстука, пристально глядя тебе в глаза. Ты не отводишь взгляда, скулы слегка покраснели, зрачки расширились, быстро облизываешь губы кончиком языка, и хочется повторить его путь своим, коснуться губами твоих губ, укусить, утвердить своё право на тебя, присвоить. Ты наклоняешься через столик, я немного поддаюсь к тебе, и ты переводишь взгляд на развязанный, но до конца не снятый галстук и осторожно тянешь за его конец.  
– Кельвин? А я голову ломала…  
Я могу собрать на колене пушку Гаусса, доступно объяснить теорему Пуанкаре, спрогнозировать изменение динамики цен на нефть и акции каких новых компаний перспективнее скупать, но предугадать, что именно в следующую секунду может привлечь твоё внимание... И от этого накрывает неконтролируемым весельем с лёгким флёром злости. Перед этими чудесами соскальзывания мышления чувствуешь себя почти беззащитным, и это неправильно, раздражающе… завораживает. Слишком много неизвестных, и слишком интересна возможность угадывать правильно, и уже сложно заставить себя остановиться.  
И глядя на то, с каким сосредоточенным лицом ты пытаешься повторить узел, чаша весов настроения всё же склоняется к веселью, и когда ты в очередной раз потянулась перевязать галстук, я перехватил твою руку и легко коснулся её губами.  
– Ты чудо.  
– Ты имел ввиду чудовище? – хитро сверкаешь глазами и довольно улыбаешься.  
– Я этого не говорил.  
– В мыслеэфир хорошо транслируешь, – скучающее выражение лица, неопределённый жест свободной рукой – и всё же не можешь не рассмеяться.  
То ли попытаться упорядочить, вычислить, то ли принять как живой генератор случайных чисел с распределением внимания по закону Мерфи. Слишком заманчиво.

***

Разбрасываешься улыбками как мелкими монетами, увидев кого из знакомых-друзей-«просто очаровательных личностей» бежишь с ними обниматься, кто-то из них обнимает тебя, целует, а ты не только не возражаешь, но и принимаешь как само собой разумеющееся и улыбаешься, смеёшься и кокетливо бьёшь по рукам тех, кто, по твоему мнению, слишком заигрывается. А мне хочется эти руки переломать. Избить их обладателей до потери сознания, до хруста костей под кулаками, чтобы никогда и не приближались к тебе, чтобы не смогли тебя у меня забрать. Вот только тогда ты на этого пострадавшего ещё больше вешаться будешь.  
Забрать тебя себе полностью и безраздельно. Чтобы у тебя был только я, чтобы нуждалась ты только во мне, и никого кроме нас.  
Ты обнимаешь меня за руку, и, прощаясь, тянешь дальше.  
– Кто это был?  
– А, так, – неопределённо улыбаешься, и несколько секунд и вопросительно поднятую бровь спустя продолжаешь, – мы как-то весьма неплохо проводили вместе время, ничего интересного.  
Зато спросить, отношусь ли я к той же категории – более чем интересно.  
Вот только недоумённый взгляд и ложь в ответ не хочется.

***

Ты мирно дремлешь, свернувшись клубочком на кровати, а я сижу на балконе и сигаретой лопаю воздушные шарики.  
Накатывает какое-то немного истеричное веселье, и очередная глубокая затяжка оседает никотиновой горечью на языке. Я почти ненавижу тебя за то, во что ты меня превращаешь, с какой лёгкостью перекраиваешь, а потом дымом уносишься в неизвестном направлении. Это похоже на кошмар. Нет выхода, нет времени, ничего и никого нет, кроме тебя, но и тебя нет. Убегаешь, ускользаешь, утекаешь сквозь пальцы, танцуешь искажённым отражением на стекле, смеёшься перезвоном колокольчиков на двери кондитерской, бежишь рябью по воде, налетаешь с объятиями порывом ветра и улыбаешься солнцем сквозь листву. И от этого выворачивает наизнанку, выворачивает мыслями, желаниями, задушенным криком и едва живой надеждой. Тянет пустота в груди, болит и ноет, затягивает в себя, заманчиво обещая оставить после себя Ничто.  
Убрать тебя из головы, выдрать из памяти, стереть, забыть, но ты пробралась в мысли, под кожу, бежишь с током крови по венам, заполняешь лёгкие вместе с воздухом, став его неотъемлемой частью. Невероятным образом став частью меня. До отпечатков твоих пальцев на извилинах моего мозга. Как яд по венам, как наркотик, отказаться от которого нет ни желания, ни сил. Ужасно, раздражающе… прекрасно. Зависимость сильнее наркотической, полуосознанная, острая, кислотой разъедающая изнутри.  
Окурок летит в окно. Да пошло всё к чёрту.

***

Странно серьёзное при всей твоей легкомысленности отношение к карточным долгам оказалось невероятно удачным. Почти паника сменяется нервозностью, но ты перестаёшь отступать, позволяя завязать повязку на глаза, и только сильнее обычного вцепляешься в мою руку, льнёшь ко мне, чутко реагируешь на то, как я тебя веду в танце, откидываешься на руку всего от того, как я ближе притягиваю тебя к себе и немного меняю положение руки на талии, и от этой покорности ведёт, пьянит сильнее алкоголя, накрывает волной и откатом отдаёт тёплом в груди.  
– Неплохо получилось, согласна? – ты довольно мурлычешь, расслабленно прижимаешься ко мне, – видимо, танцы действительно подействовали успокаивающе, – и уже тянешься к лентам повязки, но я перехватываю руку и целую её. – Это ещё не всё. Идём.  
Когда мы кое-как доходим до машины, и раздаётся звук блокировки дверец, ты дёргаешься и нервно улыбаешься.  
– Можно вопрос?  
– М-м?  
– А пакет мне не полагается? Телефон конфискован, повязка на глазах и везут в неизвестном направлении, тут только пакета на голове и наручников, – чтоб наверняка, – не хватает, тебе так не кажется?  
Фыркаю и накрываю твою руку, нервно отбивающую ритм по приборной панели, своей. «Всё в порядке, я тут», – хочу сказать, но тут в кармане пиджака звонит твой телефон, и ты сразу же отвлекаешься, просишь «последнее желание» и прочие глупости и упрямо тянешься за телефоном. Раздражённо сбрасываю вызов и не глядя бросаю назад, подальше от себя, чтобы не разбить его в хлам, чтобы больше не на что было тебе отвлекаться.  
А потом мы приезжаем на место, я помогаю тебе выйти из машины, и ты, уже не предпринимая попыток избавиться от повязки, пытаешься получить максимум информации другими способами. Смешно поводишь носом, принюхиваясь, чутко прислушиваешься к окружающим звукам, а через несколько шагов разуваешься и осторожно шагаешь вперед. И всем этим настолько напоминаешь кошку на новой территории, что губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке.  
Ты, радостно улыбаясь, разворачиваешься ко мне, и я тебя обнимаю.  
Судя по восторгу в твоих глазах, сюрприз удался на славу.  
Пять дней мирка на двоих.  
…забытый телефон так и остался лежать на заднем сиденье машины.

***

Восемь дней. Бывало, что ты, опять не предупредив, исчезала дня на четыре, или же предупреждала, что, возможно, пропадёшь на неделю, появляясь при этом уже на следующий день. Эти же дни от тебя не было слышно ничего. Звонки и сообщения игнорировались, дома тебя, похоже, не было, консьерж не мог вразумительно ответить, когда видел тебя в последний раз, и никого с твоими данными или внешностью в моргах и больницах. Радует, безусловно, но зная насколько это не показатель, успокаивает не сильно. Оставив консьержу записку для тебя и попросив позвонить как только ты появишься, направляюсь к себе.  
Ч-чёрт… знать бы точно, что с тобой всё в порядке. А так хоть объявления на столбах расклеивай или заявляй об исчезновении.  
А потом во время обхода твоих любимых кондитерских и кафе и опроса персонала увидел тебя с одним из тех, кому ты так радостно бросалась на шею и называла своими «хорошими друзьями». Вы мило сидели за столиком в углу, он кормил тебя с ложечки твоими любимыми пирожными, целовал тебя в нос, а ты смешливо морщилась и в перерывах между порциями что-то рассказывала, экспрессивно жестикулируя. Настоящая идиллия.  
Быстрым шагом из кафе: на улицу, на воздух, подальше отсюда; зажигалка чиркает вхолостую и едва не летит вслед за сломанной сигаретой. Глубокая затяжка и медитативные образы. Закрыть глаза – затяжка – задержать дыхание на три секунды – выдох.  
Шесть сигарет и два квартала спустя желание вернуться и методично избить этого «друга» до кровавого месива почти стихает. Забрать тебя, оставить только для себя, запереть и никуда не отпускать – нет. Перманентное, привычное, оно только время от времени становилось сильнее, как сейчас, но уходить не желало, занозой сидело в груди, тянуло и ныло, только больше раздражая.  
Ещё три дня, которые прошли в работе и глухом раздражении, когда возвращаясь к себе, по дороге через парк на другом конце аллеи вижу тебя.  
Ты медленно идёшь, запрокинув голову к небу, и нервно дёргаешь кисточки шарфа. Девять шагов и две глубокие затяжки спустя, ты, словно почувствовав мой взгляд, оглядываешься по сторонам и, заметив меня, расцветаешь яркой улыбкой и бежишь навстречу. Я продолжаю стоять, окурок прицельно летит в урну, а ты сбиваешься на шаг, улыбка на секунду увядает, почти сразу же расцветая вновь, но более мягкой и хитрой. Останавливаешься в полутора шагах от меня, раскачиваясь с пятки на носок.  
– Всё же постоянство бывает удобным.  
– Ты не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на сообщения.  
Прекрасное приветствие, как обычно. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы не сорваться здесь и сейчас, а ты беззаботно пожимаешь плечами и улыбаешься, чёрт возьми, улыбаешься! пока не подходишь вплотную.  
– Не надо меня на поводок садить! С какой вообще радости я должна перед тобой оправдываться?!  
– Действительно, – остаётся только развернуться и как можно скорее уйти, пока держатся остатки самоконтроля.  
Возвращаюсь за машиной и, стараясь не сбиться с ритма дыхания, оставляю только мысль как можно скорее добраться до дома. Периферия сознания отмечает факт звонков телефона, но сейчас важно только добраться, остальное потом.  
Дверь квартиры надёжно отрезает от внешнего мира, и уже, казалось бы, можно выдохнуть, как снова раздаётся звонок телефона, который прозвучал похоронным маршем самообладанию.  
Телефон летит в стену, бумаги рвутся, комкаются и летят во все стороны, как и осколки стёкол шкафов, обломки пластика; опрокидываю и разбиваю стеклянный кофейный столик, крушу всё, что попадается под руку, бью зеркала, надеясь задушить крик, который всё пытается вырваться наружу, душит, разрывает изнутри, царапает глотку и обжигает глаза.  
А потом лежу на полу разгромленной квартиры, отстранённо глядя на кровоточащие руки с осколками стекла в ранах, и слушаю тишину, непривычную после звона стекла, треска рвущейся ткани и грохота ломающейся мебели. Словно оглох. Крика больше нет, как нет и ни одной мысли. Только тянущая пустота внутри.  
И безумно хочется курить.  
А ещё чуть позже снова появляешься ты. Настойчиво звонишь в дверь, но, не дождавшись никакого ответа, начинаешь говорить. Чертовски мило с твоей стороны забыть про ключи. Попутно зацепившись за торшер на полу и с трудом удержав равновесие, иду к двери, чтобы в полной мере оценить очередное представление. Тихо стучишь в дверь и медленно продолжаешь излияния.  
– А ещё я трусливая сволочь, знаешь же? Чуть испугаюсь – сразу мозги отключаются и рефлекторно пытаюсь распушить перья и ужалить побольнее. Говорю много чего такого, что на самом деле не думаю, а потом разгребаю. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Кое-как добираюсь до двери и распахиваю её, не убирая руку с ручки, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить повреждённую кожу.  
– Нечему отключаться. Зачем ты пришла?  
От тебя разит алкоголем, сильно пошатнулась, едва не упала, когда я открыл дверь, с трудом держишься на ногах. А глаза-то трезвые. Невольные факты на периферии сознания, как звонки немного раньше, – кстати, надо будет купить новый телефон, – или писк комара сквозь дрёму.  
– Хотела, чтобы ты знал.  
– Всё сказала?  
– Чтобы ты знал, что ты – самое прекрасное, что когда-либо было в моей жизни. Что бы я ни говорила, может, в это сложно поверить – но это так. Ты невероятно мне дорог. Настолько, что это почти страшно. Я задыхаюсь без тебя, но и с тобой мне порой не хватает воздуха, но плевать, без тебя намного хуже, так я могу вывернуться, что-то придумать, а без тебя ничего не помогает, и когда я это поняла, стало действительно страшно, а ещё интересно: сколько я протяну без тебя. Это было похоже на ломку. Плохо морально и физически. Как видишь, больше одиннадцати дней не выдержала. Не хотелось терять тебя из-за своего глупого страха. Ну или хотя бы чтобы ты знал. Вот теперь – всё.  
Иногда я действительно думаю, что всё это бессмысленно. Мне всегда будет тебя не хватать, а ты не изменишься. Как и я.  
Хочется кивнуть и закрыть дверь. Или сказать: «Теперь знаю». Или: «Хорошая речь. Долго репетировала?». Или просто поблагодарить и в лучших твоих традициях пожелать удачи.  
– Идиотка, – говорю я и, отступив к стене, кивком приглашаю тебя пройти.  
В глубине разгромленной квартиры насмешливо бьют старые часы.

***

– В общем, меня какое-то время не будет, – никаких приветствий, сразу к делу. Похвально.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– А?  
– Если у тебя очередной моральный запой, ты предупреждаешь сообщениями, – не отрываясь от отчёта, поясняю, – таким образом, соответствующие выводы вполне закономерны. Так что?  
Раздаётся немного нервный смешок.  
– В этот раз мы довольно долго не сможем встретиться.  
– Понял. Что на этот раз?  
– Серьёзно. Я улетаю.  
– Когда?  
– Сегодня.  
– Во сколько? – поднимаюсь, и, захватив пиджак, направляюсь к выходу из кабинета, когда ты смущённо-задушенно говоришь:  
– Через два часа, – и тут же зачастила, – я уже почти в аэропорту, обещаю как можно чаще выходить на связь и слать открытки, прости, что так получилось, сама не ожидала, времени только на сбор чемодана, просто такая интересная поездка намеча…  
– Сообщишь, когда будешь возвращаться, – обрываю этот словесный поток, сбрасываю вызов и предельно аккуратно кладу телефон на стол, чтобы не разбить его на хрен.  
Уже давно привычные раздражение-злость. Удивления нет, в конце концов, когда живёшь в парке аттракционов, к неожиданностям привыкаешь. Квартира, заполненная воздушными шариками, швабра с муляжом лошадиной головы, вазочка с глазами-конфетами на кухне, заплывы в аквариуме, пешие походы за особо интересным («А я и не говорила, что оно вкусное, я говорила интересное!») мороженным в другой конец города, – а сейчас внезапная поездка, ничего необычного.  
А потом накатывает усталость.

Старыми костями шуршат под ногами листья. Что ни делай, а ты всё равно выворачиваешься, сбегаешь, дымом ускользаешь из рук и продолжаешь всё так же улыбаться, всем и никому. Никого не обделишь вниманием, никому не откажешь в помощи. Незамедлительно отвечаешь на предложения, сообщения, звонки, будто ты нужна всем, а эти все – тебе. А мне нужна только ты. И от бессмысленности этого положения тянет рассмеяться в голос.  
И всё равно прекратить всё это по-прежнему представляется сейчас даже большим безумием, чем раньше. Чем-то сродни открытому массажу сердца с доступом через диафрагму без анестезии, когда пожаловался на онемение пальцев.  
На протяжении всех трёх недель ты, как и обещала, регулярно писала сообщения и звонила, слала письма экспресс-почтой с открытками, фотографиями и собственно письмами. Порой в конвертах ещё находились перья, листья, цветы, мелкие камушки и прочая мелочь, которая методично откладывалась в отдельную коробку. В самом письме с подобными вложениями обязательно красочно описывались обстоятельства нахождения этого предмета и художественное описание обстановки, «для эффекта присутствия».

Я жду тебя у машины, день удивительно солнечный и тёплый как для осени, ты с группой своих друзей выходишь из здания аэропорта, упрямо волоча огромный, как для тебя, чемодан, и растерянно оглядываешься. Наконец замечаешь, и, забыв про чемодан, несёшься ко мне, размахивая руками. Невольно тянет улыбнуться, но я только сильнее хмурюсь, и ты, почти добежав до меня, переходишь на шаг, закладываешь руки за спину, бросаешь взгляды исподлобья, – только шарканья ножкой не хватает, – и улыбаешься. Подходишь, обнимаешь, крепко прижимаешься и выдыхаешь куда-то в шею:

– Я скучала…

Вот что с тобой делать, бабочка?..

– В машину, – как можно твёрже и холоднее говорю я, ты насмешливо фыркаешь, и, отвесив шутовской поклон, скользишь на пассажирское сидение. Один из твоих друзей как раз уже донёс чемодан.

Ты с ногами сидишь на сидении, обнимая мой пиджак как любимую игрушку, и, кажется, уже начинаешь дремать.

– Давай сначала ко мне, чемодан оставлю, а потом домой, – сонно бормочешь ты, и от того как естественно прозвучало это «домой» перехватило дыхание.  
– Не выспалась во время перелёта?  
– С ними поспишь, – привалившись к дверце, говоришь ты, и едва слышно, почти засыпая, продолжаешь, – без тебя вообще плохо спится.

Когда подъехали к тебе, ты только сквозь сон рассказала в каком кармане искать ключи и тут же опять крепко заснула, так что надо было нести тебя на руках. Но даже тогда пиджак из рук ты так и не выпустила.

И ещё несколько часов до того, как ты проснулась, я либо сидел и смотрел на спящую тебя, либо курил на балконе и думал о том, как странно порой получается: случайная встреча в кафе, одна улыбка – первая доза получена. А потом требуется ещё и ещё, увеличение дозы, и пытаешься убедить себя, что всё это пустяки, что можно соскочить, пусть ломка, уйти с головой в работу, главное пережить первое время, и вот ты и сама исчезаешь, и, казалось бы, пора проводить детоксикацию, но… И это «но» висит дамокловым мечом, раскачивается и улыбается твоей улыбкой и доверительно и всё настойчивее шепчет, что единственное, что я могу сделать – это не дать тебе бежать. Отвезти куда-нибудь, где будем только мы, и отвлекаться тебе будет не на кого, где ты не сможешь сбежать. Первое время я постоянно буду с тобой, а потом ты привыкнешь и не будешь делать глупостей.

А в шахматах давно скрывается много интересного.

Ты уже проснулась и, довольно прикрыв глаза, тихо мурлыкаешь от того, как я перебираю твои волосы. Лежишь, положив голову мне на колени, держишь другую мою руку в своих ладонях и тихой сказкой рассказываешь легенды, которые услышала во время путешествия.

– Запереть бы тебя, Шахеризада, – полушёпотом, но ты слышишь и сразу же подбираешься, взгляд из какого-то мечтательного становится острым, а улыбка – больше похожей на оскал.  
– Через форточку сбегу.  
– Четырнадцатый этаж, – напоминаю, всё так же продолжая тебя гладить.  
Ты только заливисто смеёшься и, с трудом переведя дыхание, поясняешь:  
– Кстати, да. Просто вспомнила один рассказ, с номером на четырнадцатом-тринадцатом этаже, так там только тех, кто выбросился из окна, шесть человек за не столь большой промежуток времени был, а вот интересно, сколько до асфальта в секундах? Хотя не думаю, что полёт особо интересный был бы, хотя если обзавестись страховкой и попрактиковать танцы на стенах… Кстати, точно! Полёт! Замечательный просто перелёт был, вот только кресла слишком кожаные, – и продолжила расписывать как было интересно, что вы пролетали, идёшь за мной на балкон и продолжаешь живописать: какие замечательные люди вас окружали, и какие сценки вы разыгрывали пока летели, и как было бы замечательно вырваться нам на какой-нибудь карнавал или фестиваль, и…  
– И куда ты хотела бы, чтобы мы полетели?  
Ты осекаешься, задумчиво хмуришься и неосознанным жестом перебрасываешь из руки в руку одну из шахматных фигурок из сувенирного набора.  
Ты воодушевлённо рассказываешь о том, где и когда проводятся интересные карнавалы, а я в который раз думаю о том, что ты похожа на бабочку. Морфо Томирис, с перламутровыми крыльями, полупрозрачными и такими хрупкими. А ещё – о коллекции бабочек, которая была у меня в детстве.

«Зато она не улетит», – вкрадчиво шепчет голос. – «Ты ведь этого хочешь?»

***

Ты привычно легко отвлекаешься и перебиваешь саму себя, следуя каким-то своими запутанными тропами разума и ассоциаций, и это привычно выбивает из колеи, почти раздражает общей зыбкостью. Вот ты только что спокойно стояла в моих объятьях, как очередная идея осветила своим присутствием твой безусловно гениальный мозг, и ты уже куда-то несёшься, рассекая толпу и не обращая внимания ни на что. Почти сорвалась на красный свет, но я перехватываю тебя за талию и удерживаю на месте. Немой вопрос – а ты разве что не прыгаешь от радости, глаза сияют, и улыбка мощностью в несколько мегаватт, упрямишься и говоришь, что мы уже почти пришли.  
– О нет, – невольно вырывается, когда вдалеке я слышу звуки аккордеона.  
– О да, – довольно тянешь ты. – Не будь занудой, это же весело!  
– Я и есть зануда, так чт…  
Ты резко разворачиваешься.  
– Зато самый замечательный из всех, кого я видела, – смотришь восторженно и, приподнявшись на носочках, легко целуешь. – Идём?  
Да, впрочем, спорить и не хотелось…  
Кружимся в вальсе, собрали уже небольшую толпу соглядатаев, а мелодия сменяется мелодией, жанр сменяется жанром, присоединяются новые музыканты, и ты смотришь на меня сияющими глазами. И всё же через какое-то время начинаешь хмуриться и пару раз сбиваешься с шага, и я осторожно повожу рукой за твоей спиной, глядя на аккордеониста, давая знак прекращать концерт. Он кивает, и изящно упустив несколько фраз, переходит к финальным аккордам.  
Музыка стихает, и ты уже радостно улыбаешься публике и приседаешь в реверансах, бросая на меня быстрые взгляды. Кто-то из публики уже даже обзавёлся небольшими букетами для тебя, и я уже держу тебя за руку, собираясь побыстрее увести от посторонних, как ты вдруг развернулась и с радостными криками побежала к, похоже, очередному «другу».

…осторожно придавить грудку, парализовать – и упаковать бабочку в бумажный пакетик с биркой.

***

Распростёртое тело на мягкой подстилке, накрытые калькой расправленные крылья, удивлённо распахнутые глаза и застывшая улыбка – это будет лучшая бабочка в коллекционной коробке, надеюсь, тебе удобно? Одна на коробку, больше и не надо, и остальных не надо, не с кем конкурировать, абсолютная победа, и только удивлённые глаза следят за каждым движением, а растерянная улыбка немного увяла, но не угасла. И никуда не летишь, ты ведь останешься со мной, правда? Переводишь взгляд на булавку в руке, улыбка становится ярче, лёгкий взмах – и калька летит по комнате, а ты подаёшься ко мне, обнимаешь крыльями и тихо смеёшься, и только кровь по пальцам, прости-мне-очень-жаль, только не улетай, трепещут крылья, только улыбка по-прежнему на губах, легко целуешь меня, оставляя на губах привкус мандаринов, металла и нотку горечи, пока крылья не начинают пылью осыпаться на пол, ты отстраняешься и мягко улыбаешься, футболка пропитана кровью, ты улыбаешься кровавыми губами и начинаешь рассыпаться как песчаная статуя под порывом ветра, тянешь ко мне руку, а я не могу и с места сдвинуться, пол зыбкими песками затягивает всё глубже, всё труднее дышать, а тебя всё дальше уносит невидимый ветер, ты протягиваешь руки и улыбаешься-улыбаешься-улыбаешься…

Судорожный вдох – и просыпаюсь с бешено колотящимся сердцем; все боги мира, всего лишь сон, а ты мирно спишь, положив голову мне на грудь, только ощущение липкой крови на руках почти реальное. Осторожно, стараясь тебя не разбудить, вылезаю из кровати и иду в ванную, смывать несуществующую кровь. А привкус мандаринов и соли на губах вполне реален.

Когда я возвращаюсь в спальню, ты не спишь, смотришь на меня внимательными глазами, обнимая подушку, и в свете луны за твоей спиной мерещатся трепещущие полупрозрачные перламутровые крылья.

***

Меняется ритм твоего дыхания, и я выныриваю из зыбкой полудрёмы. Ты же медленно и осторожно выскользнула из-под моей руки, шуршание ткани – и лёгкие, почти бесшумные, шаги по направлению к кухне. Вскоре раздаётся приглушённый звон баночек с приправами и тот особый звук, когда мелют кофе в ручной кофемолке. Странная прихоть, но она, как и медная джезва и постоянно пополняющаяся армия приправ, давно прописались на кухне.  
Ты полностью поглощена экспериментами с кофе, и, судя по немного нервным движениям рук, похоже, опять другая комбинация специй, – интересно, на этот раз результат будет хотя бы приемлемым? – и не замечаешь ничего вокруг, а я греюсь в твоём спокойном сейчас тепле. Никуда не спешишь, волосы в образцовом беспорядке, мягкая рассеянная улыбка, в очередной моей рубашке, в которых ты едва ли не тонешь, но упрямо продолжаешь их таскать, милая, тёплая и _моя_. Только моё персональное солнышко.  
Довольно жмуришься, вдыхая аромат кофе, и греешь вечно мёрзнущие кончики пальцев об обжигающе-горячие бока чашки. И наверняка снова обожжёшь их, а потом будешь шутить по поводу репетиции идеального преступления без отпечатков пальцев.  
– По-прежнему таскаешь мои рубашки?  
– Ч-чёрт! – дёргаешься и впечатываешься локтем в стойку.  
Удивительно хороший кофе – надеюсь, ты запомнишь что смешивала, – несколько минут покоя на двоих, но ты опять порываешься куда-то лететь, бежать, крылья нетерпеливо трепещут, отвлекаешься на звонок, – но успокаиваешься и едва не мурлычешь в моих руках.  
Взгляд цепляется за свежий укус на ключице, и вспоминается мандариново-металлический привкус на губах из сна. Или не такого и сна…

***

– Куда собираешься?  
Ты бросаешь на меня недоумённый взгляд, неопределённо пожимаешь плечами и продолжаешь накладывать макияж.  
– Мелочи жизни. С друзьями встретиться хочу.  
– На «просто встречу с друзьями» ты так тщательно не собираешься.  
– Глупости. Как думаешь, лучше эту футболку или рубашку надеть?  
Лучше в моей рубашке, и чтобы никуда не ходила.  
Я молчу, и через несколько секунд ты со вздохом поворачиваешься.  
– Меня хотят с кем-то познакомить, говорят, безумно интересный человек, мне должен понравиться.  
Ты беззаботно улыбаешься, и желание что-нибудь разбить только крепнет. Например, лицо этого кого-то. Или закурить.  
Тянусь пригладить тебе волосы, но ты отшатываешься.  
– Нет-нет-нет, я специально так укладывала, дизайнерская задумка и всё такое, ну, ты понимаешь.  
Нервно улыбаешься, хватаешь какую-то футболку, на ходу натягиваешь и опять сбегаешь.  
А когда возвращаешься через шесть часов, твои глаза возбуждённо блестят, а губы подозрительно красные. Ты восторженно рассказываешь какой действительно замечательный человек этот новый знакомый, как он восхитительно поёт, какие у него красивые руки, а из-под сбившегося лёгкого шарфика виднеется засос.  
– Это тоже от него?  
Ты недоумённо хлопаешь глазами и растерянно улыбаешься.  
– О чём ты? – и осторожно пятишься обратно к двери.  
– Не было никаких друзей, я прав? Давно вы так встречаетесь?  
– Не говори ерунды, какое встречаемся? Мы только сегодня познакомились.  
– И он настолько тебя поразил, что вы сразу переспали. Кто он?  
– Какого чёрта? – и хватает наглости разыгрывать возмущение. – Перебесись, а я ухожу.  
И это «ухожу» набатом отдаётся в голове, отражаясь от стенок черепа многократно усиливается вопреки всем законам физики, ослепляет и оглушает, лишает всех чувств.

Прихожу в себя только когда ты обмякаешь в моих руках, и это настолько похоже на сны, что отсутствие крови на руках почти удивляет. Только обычно на этом моменте я просыпаюсь, а ты мирно спишь рядом.  
Ты всё так же тяжело лежишь у меня на руках, и проснуться не получается.

Под пальцами судорожно бьётся пульс, и от облегчения почти накатывают слёзы. Осторожно отношу тебя на кровать, укрываю и сбегаю.

Может, тебе и правда так будет лучше, может, не будет тебя, и прекратятся кошмары, и ты спокойно улетишь, после того, что случилось наверняка улетишь, может, получится видеть тебя издалека, и может, даже получится не приближаться.  
Переждать период ломки, может, переехать, в другую квартиру, город, страну, где ничего не напоминало бы о тебе. Может, наваждение уйдёт. Может, потом вернуться.

Заканчивается пачка сигарет, а с ней слабеет и голос здравого смысла, и нужна новая доза, отравление тобой или чем-то ещё даёт о себе знать, может, ты ещё не пришла в себя, и я только возьму несколько пачек сигарет, ключи от машины и уеду до утра.

Когда я захожу на кухню, ты как ни в чём не бывало варишь кофе, улыбаешься и просишь меня подать чашки. На шее всё тот же лёгкий шарфик, словно ты только что пришла, словно не было кошмара, но потом ты поворачиваешь голову, и на шее виднеется мой злополучный засос и багровые следы от пальцев, и они ехидно улыбаются и тихо шепчут, что это всё реальность, и ты сходишь с ума, или давно сошёл, – не суть, не имеет значения, – и мой персональный наркотик у меня в руках, обнимает меня, и я не знаю сколько у меня времени, хочу сказать, чтобы ты бежала, шёпотом, боясь разбудить его, он не позволит тебе уйти, разотрёт крылья и насадит на булавку, а я не смогу ничего сделать, и буду сидеть с твоим остывающим телом на руках, и силок затягивается всё сильнее, врезается в кожу, режет, не хочу тебя терять, ведь…  
– Я ведь люблю тебя, так люблю, что однажды не смогу остановиться…  
– Любишь? – коротко целуешь, и я замолкаю, а в голове тихо и пусто. – Вот и хорошо, что ты маешься этим не в одиночку.  
Смотришь мне в глаза, и в них столько непривычной спокойной уверенности, что почти верится, что мы с ним справимся, что бабочка не улетит, что ткань смирительной рубашки крепкая, а засовы прочные, и мы справимся, я не позволю никому забрать тебя, даже себе.

***

Мы сидели на балконе, точнее, я сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, а ты лежала, положив голову мне на колени. Я закуриваю, а ты долго смотришь на сигарету и неловко тянешь к ней руку, пытаясь перехватить. Сосредоточенное выражение лица почти вызывает улыбку.  
– Дашь?  
– Не знал, что ты куришь.  
– Иногда можно, – роняешь руку и неопределённо пожимаешь плечами.  
– Они довольно крепкие, – предупреждаю.  
– Я знаю.  
Подношу сигарету к твоим губам, и ты делаешь долгую затяжку, прикрыв глаза. Выдыхаешь дым и довольно киваешь.  
– Вкус такой же хороший, как и запах, одобряю.  
Я тихо смеюсь и касаюсь губами твоих волос.  
Телефоны выключены ещё несколько, – сколько? день, пять, десять? – дней назад, и никакие посторонние звуки не нарушают хрупкую тишину внутри и снаружи.  
Так же докуриваем пачку, сигарета на двоих, ты ловишь мои руки и целуешь их и мягко улыбаешься.  
Настойчивый звонок в дверь вырывает из зыбкой идиллии, и ты садишься, обнимаешь меня за шею и медленно целуешь.  
– Сиди, я пойду узнаю кто это и что ему нужно и вернусь. Я быстро, – и идёшь открывать.  
Через пару секунд слышится нервный мужской голос, ты ему что-то спокойно отвечаешь, слов не расслышать, только интонации, и я иду к тебе.  
Стоишь на пороге, дверь лишь немного приоткрыта, и ты, словно защищая, заслоняешь проход собой, а перед тобой стоит тот самый парень, которого я видел с тобой в кафе, когда ты пропала на одиннадцать дней.  
– …и никто тебя не видел, никто! Концерт, на который ты так давно мечтала попасть, и на котором ты так и не появилась, и это абсолютно на тебя не похоже!  
– Свобода или счастье, счастье или свобода, третьего не дано, так ведь там было? Я счастлива, – и в твоём голосе слышна улыбка.  
– Ты сошла с ума…  
Подхожу к тебе, обнимаю и, склонившись, кладу голову тебе на плечо.  
– Мы все здесь сумасшедшие, дорогая Алиса.  
Ты тихо смеёшься, и, немного повернув голову, касаешься губами моего виска, а он застывает с нечитаемым выражением лица и смотрит на меня в упор.  
– Давай уйдём, пока не поздно, потом ты пойдёшь и будешь смеяться, вспоминать всё как странный сон, ну же, – говорит он, смотрит на тебя всё с тем же нервным отчаянием, протягивает тебе руку, но ты качаешь головой.  
– Не в этот раз.  
Я машу рукой ему на прощание, и ты закрываешь дверь.  
Заперев последний замок, ты разворачиваешься в моих объятиях, утыкаешься лицом в плечо, и тебя начинает трясти. Я уже думаю, что ты плачешь, как вдруг раздаётся тихий смешок, потом всё громче и громче, пока ты не заливаешься заразительным звонким смехом.  
Всё так же смеясь, мы сползаем по стене на пол, я смеюсь, уткнувшись тебе в макушку, а потом ты резко отстраняешься, и, положив руки мне на плечи, горящими глазами смотришь в мои глаза.  
– А ведь и правда, – с безбашенной улыбкой говоришь ты, – мы оба безумны, моя дорогая Алиса.  
– Бесспорно, моя Морфо, – моя милая Морфо, которой тесно в рамках сознания, я буду вечно с тобой, куда бы ты ни шла, кем бы ни стала, в каждой последующей жизни я найду тебя, моё безумие.  
Я обещаю.


End file.
